Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Soul Fire
by ChaosHeart95
Summary: When a Pokemon who has been transformed into a Pokemon meets a traveling loner by some stroke of fate they decide to form a rescue team. But turns out that the rescue force isn't what they thought it out to be. Turns out they can't trust everyone they meet and must be on guard all the time. Mixed in with the dangerous mysteries of the former humans past, how will they survive?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Prologue: Found**

_ Ugh...my head is killing me..._

My head felt like thousands of drums banging on the center of my head at the same time. It was hard to keep myself conscious and awake. I felt like I was slipping away but I couldn't keep my grip on reality. I blacked out then.

I had no way of telling what time it was when my mind resurfaced to the awoken state from before. I still couldn't get my eyes to open nor could I move my mouth to say anything. It seemed as though the rest of my senses were determined to keep me down and out. They were doing a good job at it too.

But that's when I noticed something different. I was hearing faint sounds. I couldn't make out any of them but I could hear them. This was some sort of confirmation that I would be able to return to being fully awake with time.

That's when I felt the darkness drawing me back into the deep sleep state that I had been in previously. It was a hard fight but I was able to keep up longer. I focused on the noises and tried my best to make out any sort of words or distinct noises. But it failed as I blacked out once again.

After another unknown period of time had passed I resurfaced to consciousness once again. Just like before, my senses were recovering slowly. This time I could hear the noises and they were half clear. I realized that they were not too far away from me. I was determined to make out the sounds and try my best to identify them.

I listened for about two or three minutes and was able to make out someone speaking. Now I put my full abilities to attempt to make out the words this person was speaking.

"...Pokemon..." was all I was able to make out from the voice's speech.

Pokemon? Those creatures with supernatural abilities. I knew what they were...but for some reason that piece of information was all that I could recall. That was strange.

"...forest..." the voice said.

Forest? Is that where I was? Was I in the middle of a forest? But why would I be in a forest? I tried to remember where I was last...but I realized that I couldn't. I tried to remember something...anything but I failed. I had no idea who I was nor where I was. This caused me to panic.

I guess the stress that I was feeling caused me to black out once again.

This time when I resurfaced I could hear everything around me clearly. That was fine and dandy until I realized that there was no sound around me. It was as if the entire world had gone silent around me. This frightened me.

It was bad enough that I couldn't see where exactly I was but the only comfort that I had was that I wasn't alone. That there was other life around me. That I wasn't completely hopeless. I was fed up with all this mystery and darkness.

I forced all of my will to try and open my eyes. I could feel myself getting tired after continuous force. I was about to black out again so I stopped to rest. Why couldn't I open my eyes. Why couldn't I move? What was going on with me?

That's when I decided that I either pass out again or open my eyes. To my surprise a world appeared before me. I had finally been able to open my eyes.

What I saw was nothing special though. It was nothing but wood. It appeared to be a roof. I was staring up at a wooden roof. Where was I?

"You're awake?" a voice exclaimed out from a distance.

That took me by surprise. I was desperately trying to sit up and look around to find the source of this voice. This voice didn't sound vicious or dangerous, but I had no idea what was going or where I was.

I heard footsteps and soon enough a face was overlooking me. This face looked completely new to me and I couldn't remember anything about this person. She was clearly a Pokemon. What was strange that she was able to talk to me. I had never known Pokemon to speak before.

"I was really worried about you" she told me. "Everyone kept saying that there was no chance of you waking up after the condition I had found you in" she confessed with a glum tone. "But you did! And that's great!" she exclaimed.

I tried to respond back to her, I had a million questions from the statement she just said to me, but I couldn't respond to her. My mouth wouldn't cooperate with my thoughts.

"Oh? I guess you can't speak yet, huh?" she stated disappointed. "I was hoping to get some answers from you" she explained.

So...she was hoping to get answers from me. That meant that she didn't know about my past either, what a disappointment.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" she exclaimed running off with the sound of her feet pattering away.

_Wait1 Don't leave! _I tried forcing those words out of my mind and through my mouth to vocally express them to her but she was gone. I was desperately hoping that she would come back. The sooner the better.

It felt like forever but it was probably only about five minutes when she came back into the view above my face. She wore this expression of glee and excitement upon her face.

"Look! I've got something that will have you up on your feet in no time!" she exclaimed holding up a small blue berry in her hands. "This is an Oran Berry. It will bring you back up to health" she explained to me as she shoved in into my mouth. "Eat up!" she exclaimed happily.

That berry that she forced into my mouth was blocking up my air passageway. I couldn't speak and much less now then ever before.

"Oops! If you can speak you probably can't chew then" she apologized frantically. "Let me help you out there!" she exclaimed grabbing my mouth, I assumed.

I could feel my mouth moving up and down due to her mouth and crunching going on. I guess my the berry's juices were already working because my instincts took over and I naturally swallowed of my own will.

I felt this surge of energy go through me and I felt so much better. This energy surged me up and I was sitting up on whatever surface I had been lying upon.

"Wow, those berries sure work" I said with a chuckle then gasping as I heard my own voice pass through my lips. "Hey! I can talk!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great!" she commented. "So what's your name?" she asked me.

"...I don't know..." I answered glumly. "I can't remember anything about myself..." I trailed off.

"It's okay! We can just call you by your species. That's what we do with most Pokemon anyways" she added.

"Wait! What?" I exclaimed. "But I'm not a Pokemon" I argued.

"You look like a regular Piplup to me" she stated meekly.

"What? That can't be!" I exclaimed scanning around the room for some sort of reflection. I found a small mirror hanging on the wall and I raced off towards it. The reflection proved her to be right. I looked exactly like a Piplup.

"But...how can this be possible?" I uttered in shock. "I was a human the last time I checked" I whispered to myself.

"Did you say...that you were a human?" she questioned.

"Yes!" I answered quickly. "I could've sworn I was a human..." I trailed off.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I...I don't know...I just know" I answered.

"Well...considering you don't remember anything about your past...you could be wrong..." she commented.

"But...that's valid" I replied. "Maybe I was a Piplup all along..." I stated. "But I have this strong feeling deep inside of me that says this is wrong...something's not right" I told.

"Well...the Pokemon world is full of mysteries and wonder...maybe this is one of them" she answered.

"Yeah, I guess" I answered feeling confused and upset.

"I'm Snivy, named after my species" she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, I guess" I told her trying to muster as much of a smile as I could.

"So we shall call you Piplup, since that's the Pokemon you are" she told me.

I had no response to that.

"So Piplup, do you remember where we first met?" she asked me.

"We've met before?" I questioned.

"Alright, I guess not. I found you deep in the forest that's by the village that we live close to. The village's name is Coco Village. I found deep in the forest that lies to the south of it known as Overgrown Forest. I found you there damaged badly and barely alive, you were in truly horrible condition" Snivy explained to me.

"So, then what happened?" I asked.

"I dragged you back here to Blissey's Hospital in Coco Village and she has been treating you and looking after you ever since" she answered.

"How long have I been here knocked out?" I asked.

"Four weeks" she answered reluctantly.

"What? Four weeks? I was asleep for that long!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, your injuries were very severe. A lot of Pokemon didn't think that you would make it...but I never gave up hope" she told me with a weak smile.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to know that someone did care about me" I told her with a smile.

That earned a moment of silence from both of us. It was true that no one would really care about someone like me. Nobody knew who I was, hell I didn't even know who I was. Why did Snivy care so much about me?

"Snivy?" I called to her.

"Yes, Piplup?" Snivy questioned.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked her reluctantly.

"Because...well...you gave me purpose" Snivy answered shyly.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"Well...before I found you out in the forest, I was just wondering around the world lost" she answered looking down at the floor. "You see, my parents abandoned me when I was born so...I've been alone ever since" she told me looking away from me.

"Oh...I'm sorry" I answered feeling bad for asking in the first place.

"That changed when I found you" she confessed blushing.

"What? Why?" I questioned shocked.

"Well...I felt like I had someone who needed me, you know?" she explained.

"That makes sense" was all I was able to say.

"But now that you are all better...I'm not sure what I'm going to do now" Snivy said staring off out the window on her left.

"Well, maybe you don't have to know" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Snivy...you're the only Pokemon that I know. You saved my life so I know that I can trust you" I confessed. "Maybe...you could help me" I explained to her.

"Help you?" Snivy questioned not understanding what I was going on about.

"Yes, you see I have no idea who I am. I think that with your help that I would have a much better chance of finding about who I am and solving the mystery of why I was left out in the forest to die" I told her.

"Well, I have nothing better to do" Snivy said with a chuckle.

"So you'll help me?" I asked.

"Of course I will" Snivy told me her face gleaming with a smile.

**And so, that is how these two distinct individuals came together to begin an adventure. An adventure of friendship and trust. Both bound to figure out the mystery that lies behind Piplup's story. **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Snivy and I had stayed up for a few hours talking that night but eventually we decided that we should both go to sleep to get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow I would begin living as a Pokemon.

The next morning the sun came gleaming through the window and straight into my eyes. After a few minutes it bothered me enough to actually wake me up.

_What terrible window placement! No wonder tables weren't meant for sleeping. I guess in retrospect I should've found a more comfortable place to sleep. _

That's when I remembered everything that had taken place last night. I had briefly forgotten and sighed as I realized that it wasn't all just a crazy dream. This was actual reality that I had to deal with.

"Good morning!" a familiar feminine voice chimed in entering the room where I was in.

"Hey, Snivy" I greeted raising a flipper as I would've raised a hand in my old body.

"How are you feeling?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Good. I guess all I needed was some sleep and that berry to feel rejuvenated" I answered with a light chuckle.

"Well that's great to hear" Snivy told me with a warm smile on her face.

"So what now?" I questioned after a pause of awkward silence.

"I talked to Nurse Blissey and she said that you are ready to leave. She checked your physical condition while you were sleeping and you seem to be a healthy Pokemon" she told me happily.

"Well...that's kinda creepy..." I uttered shivering at the thought of someone touching me in my sleep.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. Blissey is like the mother to all Pokemon in Coco Village" Snivy reassured me.

"Well, that does make me feel a tad better" I lied.

"Good, now we had better get going" Snivy stated.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"We have to go" she answered.

"Where to?" I asked her.

"I didn't tell you the plan I thought of?" she questioned me curiously.

"Nope" I replied.

"Ooops, guess it slipped my mind" Snivy chuckled nervously.

"Well be more careful to include me in your plans next time" I sighed.

"Gotcha!" Snivy exclaimed awkwardly.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her.

"Well I decided that we should start a Pokemon Rescue Team" she explained to me.

"A what?" I questioned not understanding anything she said.

"A Pokemon Rescue Team is a group of Pokemon that go on assigned missions to help the greater good of the Pokemon World" she explained to me as if I was a child.

"Okay...but why?" I asked.

"Because in that field we will meet many Pokemon and go to far out places that we've never been to before" she told me excessively enthusiastic.

"I thought the plan was to help solve my past" I argued.

"Exactly! We will meet many wise Pokemon and go to locations that could possibly have answers to your past!" Snivy pointed out.

"That does make sense" I stated apologetically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Snivy snapped at me.

"Well...no" I said in a low voice.

"Then it's decided. This is our best course of action" she stated in a tone of victory.

"Alright, it can't hurt" I conceded.

"Besides, adventures are exciting and who doesn't like helping others?" Snivy added.

"That's true. Might as well be productive. The more that I let the idea sink in the more that it appeals to me" I confessed.

"Great! Now all we have to do is sign up!" Snivy told me enthusiasticlly.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"We go to the local Rescue Team HQ that is here in Coco Village" Snivy answered.

"HQ?" I questioned.

"Headquarters. They're all over the Pokemon World. In various villages and other social sites there's bound to be a rescue HQ. Each one has over dozens of rescue teams ready to step into action to help those poor souls in need" Snivy explained to me.

"Wow, that sounds really cool" I said in awe.

"Yeah it really is a cool system. I've always wanted to form a rescue team but..." Snivy trailed off embarrassed.

"But what?" I questioned confused.

"I've never had any friends to join up with me" Snivy confessed sadly.

"What? That's shocking, you're such a good Pokemon" I argued.

"Yeah, but most people don't like me because I'm not normal like all the other Pokemon" she confessed unable to look me in the eyes. "They would I'm too clumsy and weird to be friends with and that I wouldn't amount to anything" she finished tears welling up in her eyes.

_Aww poor Snivy. I can't imagine anyone not wanting to be friends with such a good friend. I mean she does have her little things about her that I've noticed but it's nothing too bad. _

"It's okay Snivy, I was never good at making friends either" I blurted out.

"Really? That's surprising" Snivy commented.

I stayed silent and was puzzled.

"Why are you so-" Snivy was about to ask when it hit her. "You just remembered something about your past!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I did!" I exclaimed shocked as well.

"That's so cool! It just happened without warning!" she continued shouting.

"I guess it just came to me" I told her.

"Try to focus on that and see if you can remember anything else" Snivy urged me.

"Yeah, totally" I agreed and focused.

_Okay...so I'm not good at making friends. But why? Why am I so bad with friends? Come on, focus! Focus!_

That's when an image came to me. I saw myself sitting in the rain and I was young. I looked like a human but my facial features were shrouded in shadows. I could only make out a human body without any definite characteristics.

I focused more on what was going on in this image and saw that I was outside of a fence. I was watching these other humans play some school yard game. I could see that they would look over at me every once in awhile but they weren't vicious looks. They were looks of sympathy. They truly felt sorry for me yet they were ignoring me at the same time. What was going on?

I was too overrun with confusion and shock to focus any longer on the memory. So I was flashed back to the present with Snivy.

"So, what happened?" Snivy asked looking like she was about to explode from anticipation.

"I saw one of my memories from when I was a human" I explained still feeling puzzled.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"I saw myself sitting outside from the gate of a school yard excluded from the rest of the students. They were ignoring me but at the same time giving me these looks of sympathy and pity. I don't know what to take away from this but it definitely confirms that I was not good with other people" I explained.

"Well it was a small memory that just led to more confusion...but it was a memory nonetheless" Snivy stated like it was a victory. A very puzzling victory.

"Hopefully I'll be able to remember more" I stated.

"I'm sure you will" Snivy cheered.

"So...what were we talking about?" I questioned.

"We were talking about how both of us are bad with others" Snivy answered.

"Oh yeah...anyways so we are starting a rescue team" I stated.

"Yes" Snivy agreed.

Then we'd better be headed to the HQ" I suggested.

"I know the way" Snivy told me.

"Then let's get going" I confirmed.

We made our way out of the clinic and Blissey wished us a good farewell. She seemed like such a sweet person. I felt a lot less creeped out about her examination of me while I was passed out. She seemed like she could be my mother or anyone else's mother around here.

Coco Village was full of life and friendship everywhere. There were Pokemon in the streets being so nice to each other. The entire village was full of this positive energy. It made me smile to see the atmosphere so nice and friendly.

We made our way passed the center square which was buzzing with noise from all the Pokemon shopping with the various merchants who sold products there. It seemed like the social gathering of the village.

Finally at the very edge of the village close to the edge of a cliff stood this big building. Compared to the rest of the village this building totally stood out from the rest. Most of the houses were either tents or these stone houses. It was very primitive looking. But this was an entirely different structure.

"This is the Rescue Tower, the HQ from Coco Village" Snivy said in awe as she stared at the building with eyes filled with hopes and dreams.

"That's...a lovely shape" I told her.

"It's shaped like the chief of the Rescue Tower, Noctowl" she explained.

"That make sense of the odd shape" I answered. "How many floors does that place have?" I asked.

"Four, I believe" she replied.

"What? Why would they need so much space?" I exclaimed.

"That's not counting the level two levels that are underground" Snivy added.

"Two levels below ground?" I questioned shocked.

"Yes, the two lower floors are where all the rescue teams stay in their quarters"Snivy explained. "The first floor which is at the entrance is a main lobby and social center. That's where you can inquire tons of information about rescuing services" Snivy continued. "The second floor is where jobs are posted so that teams can respond and go out to help the Pokemon in need" she told me.

"Wow and there are still two other floors, right?" I stated.

"Yep. The third floor is a training center where rescue teams can train to become stronger and better at their jobs. The fourth and final floor at the very top is the conference center where important meetings are held" Snivy finished her explanation.

"Meetings? Like what?" I asked curious.

"Well, once two other HQ chiefs came to meet with Noctowl and they used that conference room to discuss the details of a dangerous Pokemon who needed to be captured. They invited the best rescue teams of the facility to join in the meeting. Then they set out to go catch the fiend" Snivy answered.

"Makes sense. Did they catch the bad guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Noctowl runs his HQ very efficiently. He's one of the best HQ leaders there is out there" Snivy told me proudly.

"Glad to know" I commented.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I don't know if the roof counts as a floor but there is a gathering area up there where the teams gather to socialize and celebrate things on there" Snivy added.

"Wow, you seem to know every corner of this place well" I added.

"I sure do! I've taken the tour many times!" Snivy exclaimed excitedly.

_Wow, Snivy really is super pumped about this whole rescue team thing. I can see the fire of passion in her eyes when she spews out all of this information about the HQ. She really wants this badly. I'll do whatever I can to help. _

"So once we get in there, what's gonna happen?" I questioned.

"First we have to talk to the receptionist inside and she will direct us to the director of the HQ. Her name is Jynx. She will get all of our paper work done and we will become an official team!" Snivy exclaimed excited.

"Well, sounds easy enough" I commented relieved.

"Oops! I forgot! We have take the qualifier" Snivy added.

"What's that?" I asked worried.

"It's a physical and mental test to see if your potential team is ready for the hardships of being an official rescue team that will represent the Noctowl Tower" Snivy explained.

"So is it hard?" I questioned.

"Some Pokemon try a lot and never even get in" Snivy told me. "I heard that this one Pokemon tried fifty times and is still trying to get in to this day" she added.

"Wow...that sounds hard..." I gulped.

"Yeah...Noctowl himself goes to watch people take the test" Snivy told me.

"No pressure, huh?" I sighed feeling my stomach churning.

"Nobody said it would be easy" Snivy stated.

"Well...I hope we are ready" I stated staring off at the tower that now seemed much more intimidating.

"We had better be" Snivy said in the same tone as I did. She must've felt the realness of the situation hit her in reality.

That tower looked so much bigger now than it did two minutes ago.

_Well...here goes nothing... _


	2. Chapter 2: Trials

**Chapter 2: Trials**

We finally gathered up the courage to enter the facility that had been looming over us with fierce intimidation for the passed five minutes.

We entered to find the lobby crowded with various Pokemon talking in groups and discussing topics that I had no idea about.

"So where's the director?" I asked Snivy.

She was looking all around in amazement and awe. I could see in her eyes that she was truly enjoying every moment of this. She had clearly been envisioning this moment for quite sometime.

"Hello!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Snivy said snapping out of her fantasy.

"I said 'Where is the director'?" I repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh...sorry. Guess I got caught up in the moment" Snivy confessed blushing.

"Yeah, I can tell" I chuckled.

"Well, the director should be over there at her desk in the right beside the flight of stairs that leads to the second floor" Snivy answered.

"Alright let's head over there" I replied.

We made our way through the many Pokemon chatting it up in the lobby and found the desk with great ease but no one was there.

"Strange...where could the director be?" Snivy commented.

"I don't know but that desk sure is messy" I added. The desk was cluttered with papers and writing utensils all over the place. It looked like a tornado had blown through five times a day.

"How dare you!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from behind us.

We turned to see a female Pokemon with an expression of rage on her face as she headed towards us.

"That's the director" Snivy whispered to me.

"My desk is not messy!" Jynx argued. "And if it is, that's because such an esteemed official like myself is super busy with her many important duties. That is something Pokemon of your low stature would not understand" she continued her lecture.

"Well, aren't you nice?" I responded sarcastically.

"Well! I never met such a rude young sir!" Jynx exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm so sorry Lady Jynx. He did not mean it" Snivy interjected and apologized on my behalf.

"What? Really?" Jynx questioned.

"Why yes, he's just my confused friend who has this disorder where he says things without any control. Please don't mind anything this stupid young lad says" Snivy explained.

"Wait! I'm not-" I began to protest but Snivy slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Please, just pay him no attention" Snivy spoke for me.

"Very well. He is forgiven" Jynx stated. "Just be sure to keep your fool in check" she said in a huffy tone.

"I will do my best to do so" Snivy said in a thankful voice.

"Glad to hear that from such a sweet young lass" Jynx smiled. "What can I do for such a precious young flower and her fool?" she asked.

"Hey-" I began to protest but Snivy clamped her other hand on top of the one already on my beak.

"We were looking to form a rescue team of our own here at Noctowl's Tower" Snivy explained in an overly nice tone.

"Sounds like a grand idea!" Jynx exclaimed. "We have been in need of more rescue teams" she stated.

"Because of all the things going wrong these days, right?" Snivy questioned.

"Yes, natural disasters and rogue Pokemon keep causing so much distress it's become difficult for us to keep with all the jobs necessary these days" Jynx sighed

"I'm sorry to hear that" Snivy sympathized.

"Well at least all the work keeps us busy so we have no time to feel down" Jynx answered.

"I can't wait to start helping others" Snivy cheered.

"Great, now follow me up to the second floor so we can meet with the Head Trainer" Jynx said as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Head Trainer?" I questioned.

"The Head Trainer is Lucario, he administers the tests for the Pokemon who want to become rescue teams here" Snivy explained as we followed Jynx up the stairs.

We passed up the second floor which looked and sounded pretty busy to make our way to the third floor. We entered to see many tough looking Pokemon doing various exercises.

"This is Lucario's Training Center" Jynx announced as we stood at the front of the room.

"Wow! It's better than last time I took the tour!" Snivy commented excitedly.

"They all look so dedicated and professional" I added.

"All rescue team members put their entire heart and soul into their jobs" Jynx stated. "Anywho, Lucario is the head trainer but there are three assistant trainers that help him run this place. There's Machoke, Hitmonlee and Gallade. You will be training with all of them if you pass the qualifier" Jynx explained.

"Now Lucario will take care of the rest from here. If you pass then he will send you up to Chief Noctowl so he can officially register you into the rescue team business" Jynx told us.

"Sounds like a plan" I commented.

"Oh Lucario!" Jynx called out.

Then out of nowhere a Pokemon fall down in front of us.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Snivy and I yelled in fright.

"Oh hello there dear" Jynx greeted as if nothing happened.

"I see you've brought me two jumpy recruits this time" Lucario commented without a emotion.

"Yes, but that happens with all the newbies. You land from your training with the flying type Pokemon and they freak out. Just routine by now" Jynx answered.

"So these two are taking the qualifier?" Lucario asked unimpressed.

"Yes, they are" Jynx answered. "Good luck you two" Jynx cheered as she made her way down the stairs.

"Follow me" Lucario commanded.

We dare not disobey him because this Pokemon had this natural icy and authoritative atmosphere to his person. It was like we couldn't think for our own and only follow his orders.

We ended up in the center of the room and Lucario faced us.

"You'd better be bringing your best" Lucario warned us sharply.

"Okay" I said in a low voice.

"It's test time!" Lucario shouted and his voice echoed all throughout the training center.

The booming sound of his adamant voice bouncing off the walls cleared everyone to the very edges of the walls. Now the entire floor was empty except for three other Pokemon which I assumed to be the assistant trainers.

I could feel everyone's eyes upon myself and Snivy. They began whispering and murmuring amongst themselves.

_Ugh, they're probably judging us and expecting us to fail miserably so they can laugh hysterically at our misery. At least, that's what I would be doing in their position. Damn, I laugh at people's misery. Well that's a new aspect of my personality I did not know about. _

"Gallade, ready?" Lucario said as the assistant trainer stepped forward.

"Always, Lucario" Gallade answered in the same serious tone Lucario had.

"Then let the qualifier begin" Lucario ordered him.

"Yes" Gallalde said as he stood in front of Snivy and I.

"Good luck" Lucario said.

"Wait! What's happening?" I questioned not understanding what was happening.

Gallade began glowing and absorbing light energy from all around him. He was shining brighter than a bolt of lightning.

"Woah! What's going on?" Snivy questioned shocked.

Then Gallade released his light and flashed so brightly that it blinded me. I felt like the life had been drained from my body. I couldn't see anything but I felt myself falling down but before my body thumped onto the ground, I heard a thump next to me. I'm guessing Snivy knocked out with me as well.

I don't know how much time had passed but I finally woke up. It was like when I had first woken up with Snivy back at the clinic. She stood above me looking down at me.

"You're awake?" Snivy questioned happily just like when he had first met.

"Hey Snivy" I greeted her with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you up" Snivy told me offering one of her hands to me.

I took it and stood up on my own two feet. I looked out to see ocean waves rolling out before me with the sun gleaming down on them. It was like seeing dozens of stars flashing in the night sky all at once. It was this natural beauty that made life worth living passed all the struggles and strife.

"Wait! We weren't at the beach!" I exclaimed when it hit me.

"It's about time the light when off in your head" Snivy commented.

"How did we get here?" I asked panicked.

"I have no idea" Snivy answered puzzled. "All I remember was that blinding light that Gallade produced and I was out like a light" Snivy explained.

"That's all I remember too" I replied. "Were we out long enough for them to dump us out on the beach?" I questioned.

"I don't think they'd take us all the way out to a secluded island just for a test" Snivy told me.

"Unless this isn't a test" I stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Snivy asked shocked.

"Maybe they just wanted to get rid of us" I responded.

"No! Never! Such great Pokemon in the rescue force would never do such a thing!" Snivy snapped angrily. "They are the best of the best! I can't believe you would accuse them of such a thing!" she continued her rant of anger.

"I'm just saying that it could be a possibility" I told her trying to calm her down.

"Well I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this" Snivy argued calming down now.

"There'd better be" I whispered under my breath.

"Did you hear that?" Snivy asked me with a worried expression.

"Hear what?" I questioned only to be shushed by Snivy.

"Listen" she whispered.

At first I heard nothing but the rolling waves. Then I heard a noise that sounded very faint it was some sort of cry from a Pokemon. No not a cry but a roar and then it was matched with footsteps. I could feel the ground beneath me shaking as whatever was coming our way was running towards us.

"Someone is coming for us" I told Snivy.

"Get ready to fight" she warned me.

"Alright...wait! I don't know how to attack!" I exclaimed frantically.

"What? You're a Pokemon!" Snivy replied frantic as well.

"I haven't been one that long, remember?" I argued.

"It just comes naturally. You'll get the hang of it easily" Snivy comforted me but the look in her eyes was truly frightened. She knew that it would be harder for me to actually learn skills that would help us survive in whatever situation we were actually in.

That's when the Pokemon that had been coming after us finally revealed themselves to us. It was truly a fearsome sight.

"That's a Haxorus" Snivy told me feeling the same fear that I was feeling.

"He looks dangerous" I commented feeling my stomach churning with fear.

"He definitely is" Snivy answered frozen with fear.

That's when Haxours let loose a mighty roar that would strike fear into anyone Pokemon out there that we could ever come across.

"Oh boy" I uttered.

Haxorus opened his mouth let loose a stream of purple fire that was heading straight for us.

"Run!" I shouted as I began dashing for the cover of the jungle that lied behind us. But as I was entering I realized that Snivy wasn't following behind me.

So I rushed back out to the beach to see Snivy on the floor moaning in pain. She had been stricken by whatever move that Haxorus had just used.

"Snivy!" I exclaimed panicked.

"Pathetic" Haxorus insulted. "So frozen with fear that she couldn't even move from an oncoming attack" he laughed.

"Shut up!" I shouted in rage and I felt this power growing inside of me. It felt so natural and basic, that I just went with this surge of energy in my being.

That's when a blast of powerful bubbles came from my beak and crashed into the Haxorus that had been laughing at us. He was pushed back into the jungle tumbling painfully.

"Did I do that? Did I really just attack?" I questioned myself.

"You did" Snivy replied.

I turned to see Snivy standing up with a painful expression on her face. "Are you okay?" I asked her rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got scared and couldn't move" Snivy chuckled.

"We'd better get moving" I told her.

"Right" she agreed.

That's when we began bolting towards the jungle and into the cover of the luscious green trees that lied before us. Good thing we did, because the moment we entered the jungle I heard an explosion that probably destroyed the entire beach.

"Get back here!" Haxorus yelled as the sound of his stomping feet was heard.

I could hear him slowly but surely gaining up on us. It wouldn't be too long until he was upon us and finishing us both off.

"What are we gonna do?" I questioned.

"I can slow him down" Snivy said as she turned back and released a small spark of green energy that was absorbed into the ground.

"What was that?" I asked in huffs of breath from all this running.

"Grass Knot, a move that trips up your foes. The heavier the Pokemon the more damage it does" Snivy explained to me.

"Well he definitely has size over us, so that should hurt" I replied.

That's when we heard a crash that shook the ground we were running on.

"That's Grass Knot" Snivy said proudly.

"That's great and all, but it'll only slow him down" I reminded her.

"Oh right" she said disappointed.

I was expecting to get some more distance but Haxorus's steps were booming once again after us like thunder crashing through the air.

"He sure recovers fast" I commented.

"What's plan B?" Snivy questioned.

"I was hoping you would be the idea Pokemon in this team" I told her.

"What would you be doing?" Snivy questioned.

"Be the sarcastic sidekick" I told her with a chuckle.

"Funny, but now is not the time for laughter" Snivy told me.

"Right" I replied.

That's when an explosion on my right sent a tree falling down and bursting into flames. I stumbled out of shock but I was able to keep my balance somehow.

"Look's like he has a plan" Snivy commented.

"Burn this jungle and us to the ground?" I questioned.

"Yep" Snivy confirmed.

Snivy was correct because the flames were spreading like wild fire. It was only a matter of time until we would run out of space to run because the flames would catch up to us. We were in serious trouble now.

That's when I caught glimpse of the jungle ending meaning we would reach the other side of the island. It would be a relief to exit the jungle even if meant to get cornered at the ocean. It'd be better to die there than to be burned. Burning is so much pain and it's a slow death. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Just as that ray of hope became apparent an explosion blew us back and that hope was gone like a flash of lightning.

"Well that hurt" I groaned looking up at the wall of flames that blocked us off from running.

"Looks like we are done for" Snivy stated glumly as this hopeless expression came over her face.

"You never had a chance anyways" Haxorus appeared from the flames behind us.

_How is there no mark of smoke or burning on him? He's been running behind us and the flames were just on our tails. It's practically impossible that he looks so perfect and invincible and...and...fake._

Haxorus was completely unscathed from the fire. There was no way that that could actually happen. Unless he wasn't real which is why the properties of physics didn't apply to him.

That's when it all clicked in my head. The way we got to the isladn so fast, the flash of light that Gallade produced and the way Haxorus wasn't affected by the smoke or fire. I had figured it out.

"Snivy, I have an idea but you will have to trust me completely and fully" I told her. "Can you do that?" I asked her rushing.

"What? What are you planning?" Snivy asked me puzzled.

"Just trust me, okay?" I begged.

"Okay..." Snivy said reluctantly. "I do trust you" Snivy confirmed. "I'm with you all the way" she stated.

"Let's run into the flames" I told her.

"What? Why?" Snivy questioned. "We'll die!" she shouted.

"Just trust me that we'll be okay" I told her.

"Let's do it" Snivy agreed with a nod.

I took Snivy's hand and we began running behind us into the flames that were blocking us off. I had been able to catch a glimpse of Haxorus' shock as he saw us heading to our demise.

At first it was just pure burning and pain. I could hear Snivy screaming in pain and so was I. It was like no other pain I had felt before. My entire body was covered in this sharp heat that would sure be my end. But then it just stopped hurting and another flash of white light occurred like before.

This time when we came to were back at the rescue HQ. Snivy was standing above me again and she helped me stand up again.

"Well...that was something" Lucario commented.

I looked around to see the entire room had their eyes on us with expressions of shock. It was as if time had frozen and they were unable to breathe, let alone move.

"How did you figure out my illusion?" Gallade questioned offended.

"It was an illusion?" Snivy exclaimed.

"Yes, I create an illusion with my psychic abilities of a landscape with a challenge for the recruits to overcome. Every recruit gets a different situation and I project it with my psychic powers for everyone to see here in the training center" Gallade explained to Snivy.

"Haxorus was the key to it all" I answered and stopped talking when my voice echoed throughout the entire center. It was weird being the center of attention in such a place that had been booming with noise.

"What do you mean by that?" Gallade asked sharply.

"He um...didn't get marked by the smoke or fire like we had" I continued. "We were covered in black marks and sweat from the heat, but Haxorus had none of those signs on his body" I finished my explanation.

"That...makes sense" Gallade replied ashamed. "No one has ever figured my illusion out before" he uttered painfully.

For long time it was just silence and everyone's eyes on us. It was this horrible silence that made me feel anxious and uncomfortable. I just wanted someone to talk, anyone to talk. I just wanted to hear someone tell us whether or not we were in. The suspense was just too much to bare.

"Lucario, your judgment?" Hitmonchan finally asked breaking the silence.

"At first, I was sure that Snivy was not ready because of her fear paralysis. But then her quick wit with the Grass Knot surprised me. Usually those with fear paralysis do not move again but just get defeated by the enemy Pokemon" Lucario began explaining. "Then she showed her unquestionable loyalty to the rescue force by defending us with your accusations. But her loyalty to her teammate was even more important when she trusted you to jump into an otherwise suicidal act" he continued. "So Snivy passes" Lucario stated.

"Well, that's a relief" Snivy sighed. "But what about Piplup?" Snivy asked.

"He on the other hand is a wild card. I don't like wild cards. But he did hit Haxorus with a strong Bubblebeam that I hadn't seen coming. His idea to jump into the flames and break the illusion does shows that he has great intellect when it comes to life or death situations" he continued explaining.

"So is that a pass?" Snivy asked reluctantly.

"Although I am sure that his acts are questionable, I am a fair Pokemon. So based on the criteria that we established of passing the qualifier he did indeed survive and save both of you from certain demise. Even if it was on such extreme measures, he has earned a pass" Lucario explained.

"Yes! That's great news!" Snivy cheered.

"Thank goodness" I sighed in relief. It felt like this enormous weight had been lifted off my chest and I could finally breathe again.

"I will notify Jynx and get you in to see the chief as soon as possible" Lucario told us. "Everyone else back to your duties!" Lucario's voice boomed.

Everyone lingered a bit too continue staring at us but then the room returned to its buzz of chatter and busyness.

"Finally everything is back to normal" I sighed once again.

"And we passed the qualifier!" Snivy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great" I told her feeling unsure.

"You're not very excited, huh?" Snivy questioned.

"It's just...the way we passed it seems like I upset the trainers" I confessed.

"They do seem a bit off about it" Snivy answered.

"I just hope that it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" I stated.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Snivy said. "Just focus on the positive" she suggested.

"Yeah, you're right" I commented.  
_At least I hope she's right. _

"So glad to hear that you passed the qualifier!" Jynx exclaimed as she came up to us. "Time to meet the chief" she told us.

"Let's get going" Snivy agreed.

_Snivy said that Chief Noctowl likes to watch some of the qualifiers! Was he watching too? Or could the trainers possibly already have told him of us? I hope he doesn't hold that against us. Snivy wants this so bad. _


	3. Chapter 3: Cold

**Chapter 3: Cold**

Jynx led us up the fourth floor where we arrived at the large conference center. It was large table with various seats for all the Pokemon that would arrive to participate in important discussions. At my count there was twenty seats for potential leaders to come and discuss.

At the right top corner of the room there was a medium sized room. It had a Noctowl symbol on the door of it, so I assumed that was Noctowl's quarters.

"This is the Conference Floor where we hold important meetings when necessary. As you can see it isn't used every single day but when it is the conferences can last for hours" Jynx explained leading us towards Noctowl's quarters.

Jynx knocked upon the door of the chief's quarters and we waited there in complete silence. Jynx usually was someone to chat to keep the silence from occurring, but for some reason now she was quiet. Could it be that she too was intimidated by the high status of Noctowl?

_How long does it take to answer a door? Or is he purposely making us wait because he already knows who we are and what we did? If he doesn't open this door soon then I'll probably explode. _

After what seemed like forever, the door opened but no one was in front of it.

"Come in" a cold and serious voice ordered from the inside.

"This is the chief, so manners all the way" Jynx warned us in a hushed tone and we entered all together.

Noctowl was facing away from us and saw that he was staring at the beautiful sky that was present now. It was this crystal blue with perfect clouds. Could he be a true appreciator of nature? Or does he just not want to meet our faces?

"Good afternoon chief" Jynx greeted with a big smile.

"Hello Jynx" he returned the greeting in the same tone he answered the door with.

"These are the two new recruits that just passed the qualifier" Jynx introduced. "This is Piplup and Snivy" she continued.

"It's nice to meet you" Snivy greeted.

"Yeah, same here" I stated when Snivy sharply elbowed my side.

I looked to her and Jynx to find them with expressions of disgust and dismay.

"Er- I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you as well" I corrected sounding almost sarcastic.

"Hm" Noctowl said in a thoughtful tone.

"Moving on to more present business, we should register them immediately" Jynx stated trying to get progress to continue moving.

"Yes, let's. But Jynx please let us some time alone" Noctowl stated.

"Wait, what?" Jynx exclaimed. "I mean...excuse me, sir?" Jynx questioned apologetically.

"I would like to speak with these new recruits alone and finish the registration process the same way. Once I am done I will send them to you" Noctowl explained. "Run along now, Jynx" he commanded.

"Alright, see you soon" she called out as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

_Why in the world could he possibly want to speak to us alone? Judging from Jynx's confusion, I'm guessing that this doesn't happen too often. _

"I saw your qualifier test with my own eyes" Noctowl told us.

"Oh? Did you, sir?" Snivy followed up keeping the conversation fluid and friendly.

"Yes, and I am not sure what I feel" he said shifting in to a darker tone.

"What does that mean?" I interjected.

That's when he finally faced me with this eyes that could probably turn someone to stone. The darkness and mystery was enough to make someone puke.

"It means that I'm not sure whether or not to keep you" Noctowl explained.

"Oh" Snivy stated disappointed.

"I was talking to Piplup" Noctowl pointed out. "Snivy has great potential" he followed up.

"What? Why me?" I questioned.

"You are very impolite to those above you" Noctowl pointed out. "But you are an extremist. You went to such enormous lengths to pass the qualifier and even broke the illusion" he continued. "You see, that's both good and bad. Good in the way that you think outside the box and are great with incredible situations. Yet it's bad because I can't trust you to follow my orders and not do anything crazy" he finished his explanation.

"That makes sense" I stated.

"But it wont' happen" Snivy interjected. "I am the only who could possibly keep him in check" Snivy pointed out.

"That's true" Noctowl agreed. "You're probably the only one he will listen to" he stated.

"And you can trust me. You saw me prove my loyalty by defending the rescue force" Snivy pointed out once again.

"That is also another factor that is valid" Noctowl agreed.

"I'm just asking you for one chance and that is all" Snivy told him.

"Alright, you two can become a team here" Noctowl replied.

"Yes!" Snivy exclaimed in victory.

"Great" I sighed in relief but for some reason the tensions still was present in the room.

"But know that I will be watching you two very closely" Noctowl warned us. "Any one slip up and you are both out of here" Noctowl told us.

"Yes, sir" Snivy agreed respectfully.

"Yes, sir" I stated.

"Now you may head off to Jynx who will be waiting for you at the entrance of the bottom two floors where the rescue team members quarters' are" Noctowl told us.

"Thank you so much" Snivy thanked.

"You're very welcome" Noctowl replied in an almost nice voice. Almost.

Snivy then proceeded to leave the room.

"Goodbye" I told him beginning to leave the room.

"Don't start a fire, Piplup" Noctowl warned. "You might get burnt" he said my back still to him.

"Right" I stated rushing to get out of there.

I was outside with Snivy and the door closed behind me.

"We finally did it!" Snivy celebrated.

"It's not smooth sailing from here" I pointed out.

"What? Why not?" Snivy questioned.

"You heard him. He is just waiting for an excuse to send us packing" I explained upset.

"That's why we are going to prove him wrong and make sure we are the best rescue team he's ever seen" Snivy reassured me passionately.

"We can do it" I encouraged as we made our way back down to the first floor.

We found Jynx in front of a flight of stairs that led to the lower levels that were underground of the rescue facility. This is where members of the facility got to sleep and eat.

"Glad to hear that you both made it through" Jynx said with a smile as she led us passed the first underground floor and to the second one.

"Thanks" Snivy cheered.

_It doesn't feel like we actually accomplished anything. Just began swimming with bigger Sharpedo in a much deeper ocean. _

Jynx brought us down to the very end of the hallway. I wonder if Noctowl planned to have us in the room farthest away from the facility. Was he trying to keep us trapped?

"This will be your living quarters" Jynx told us as she stepped in the cave-like structure by opening the door to the room.

"Wow this is kind of cool" I said in awe.

There was a small pond in the lower right corner and a stack of wood for a fire at the top right wall of the room. In the center were four stacks of hay were Pokemon of all kinds could sleep comfortably.

"Seems pretty cozy" Snivy said with a smile.

"Why are there four beds?" I asked.

"Because you can have up to four members on your rescue team. I'm sure that when you two become great teams and acquire fame that Pokemon from all over will be lined up to join you" Jynx told us.

"I can't wait to make more friends" Snivy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, great" I sighed.

"Well, aren't you just a big ball of sunshine?" Jynx told me.

"I'm no good with making friends is all" I groaned.

"Trust me, we've all noticed" Jynx commented.

"We'll work on it" Snivy reassured me.

"You two have the rest of the day to settle in and meet some of your neighboring rescue teammates" Jynx told us. "You will be called for dinner this evening at seven and then you're all expected to be in bed asleep at nine" she explained. "See you then" she said as she left and closed the door behind herself.

But then just as we were about to speak alone, Jynx burst through the door of our rooms.

"I'm so sorry, but I forgot one detail!" she exclaimed frantically.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Your team name!" Jynx exclaimed once again.

"Oh, that is important!" Snivy gasped.

"So what shall your team name be?" Jynx asked us.

"You decide, Piplup! I'm no good with being creative" Snivy told me.

_Hmmm...it's got to be something to leave our mark and set us apart from the other teams. Something that will be sure to make Pokemon remember us. But what?_

Jynx and Snivy stared at me awaiting my brilliant answer.

_Come on! How hard can it be to come up with a team name? Wait! That's it! I've got it!_

"I've got the perfect name" I announced with a smirk.

"Do tell!" Jynx stated excited.

"Team Burnt" I answered.

"Really? That's the name you want?" Jynx questioned unsure.

"Why burnt?" Snivy asked me curious.

"Because that's how we passed our qualifier by getting burnt" I replied.

"That is good!" Snivy exclaimed understanding my reasoning.

"Well...it is your team, so you can name it" Jynx criticized. "So you are from now on known as Team Burnt" Jynx announced.

"Great!" Snivy cheered.

"Coolness" I stated.

"Now I shall actually make my exit stage right" Jynx told us as she headed for the door. "Ta ta, my darlings" she bid us farewell as she closed the door behind her as she made her exit from our room.

"This feels great" Snivy said beaming with glee.

"You've never had a real home, eh?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, it feels great to finally have one" she confessed tears in her eyes.

"Then we will work hard to make sure that we will be here for a long time" I reassured her.

"Thank you. This really means the world to me" Snivy told me.

"Yes, I know. I'm pretty excited about this too" I replied.

"And we aren't just focusing on my dreams and goals. We will also be working hard to find out the secrets that lie behind in your past" Snivy told me.

"Thank you so much" I thanked.

"Why?" Snivy questioned.

"Because without you, I wouldn't stand a chance out here in the Pokemon world" I confessed. "I would still be wondering around like a lost and vulnerable idiot" I told her.

"We both saved each other from ourselves" she told me smiling and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, we did" I answered.

That's when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Snivy questioned as she headed towards the door.

_Hopefully it's a friendly face. _

Snivy opened the door to see a Pokemon we had never seen before at the door.

"Hello!" the small Pokemon greeted.

"Hello, can I help you?" Snivy questioned chuckling.

"My name is Emolga and I'm on a rescue team here at the tower as well. I'm from Team Bolt" he introduced himself.

"Well I'm Snivy and this is Piplup from Team Burnt" Snivy introduced.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm pretty sure everyone in Coco Village knows you by now" Emolga commented laughing.

"Really?" Snivy gasped.

"Wow, gossip does travel fast" I commented.

"Yep! Half of the people think you are snobs who believe yourselves to better than the rescue force and above the tower" Emolga explained.

"What?" Snivy gasped again even more dramatic than before.

"And the other half?" I asked reluctantly.

"The other half thinks you're geniuses who will become the rising stars of the rescue force" Emolga answered giggling.

"Well at least people know us" Snivy sighed defeated.

"Hopefully this won't affect our team's progress in the rescue force" I sighed along with Snivy.

"This makes you like super popular!" Emolga argued. "Everyone is going to want your services since you are the talk of the town. People will want to figure you out and befriend you" he explained further.

"Who knew it was this easy to get famous?" I stated.

"Don't you see the bad side, Piplup?" Snivy snapped.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me now" I groaned.

"Other teams are going to see us as major competition!" Snivy shouted at me.

"Just our luck" I grunted.

"I guess the rumors are false" Emolga said.

"How so?" Snivy questioned.

"You don't seem like snobs or prodigies" Emolga explained. "You seem like regular Pokemon" he told us.

"We pretty much are" Snivy stated. "People just are too entertained by the fantasy stories they hear on the streets" Snivy pointed out.

_I'm pretty sure normal isn't the word I'd use to describe us. A lost and abandoned Pokemon paired up with a Pokemon whose past is shrouded in mystery and believes he was once a human. Yeah, that's the perfect picture of normal. _

"Just know that you guys have a friend in me" Emolga added. "I had better get back to my team" he stated. "See you guys around" Emolga called out as he sped out of our room.

"He's a fast little creature" I commented closing the door as Emolga had failed to do so.

"Yeah, but he seems nice" Snivy added.

"If we can really trust him" I told.

"What do you mean?" Snivy questioned sharply.

"He could be just trying to get closer to us, like he said everyone else would be doing soon enough" I pointed out.

"You think so?" Snivy asked glumly.

"I'm not saying it's for sure, but it's a possibility" I answered.

"I guess we had better have our guard up around everyone" Snivy stated.

"Yeah, if we want our rescue team to survive around here" I told her.

"They make it seem so easy" Snivy sighed lying down on her hay bed.

"It's kind of ironic, really" I said.

"How so?" Snivy asked not understanding my point.

"Noctowl hates us, but the rest of the world wants us" I explained.

"He hates you" Snivy pointed out teasingly.

"At this rate, he's not going to be the only one" I sighed again.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. We went to dinner and most Pokemon avoided us and didn't want to talk to us. The only one who dared to socialize with us was Emolga. He was a brave soul and would surely face repercussions for those actions. At least this proved that he wasn't scheming against us.

Noctowl kept watching me during dinner with his intense and focused eyes of his. It was a little off-putting but I tried to not pay too much attention to him. I knew that he was going to be keeping a close eye on me, but I didn't think he was going to be so literal about that.

We ended up going to bed early because we couldn't handle the entire tower population treating us so poorly, aside from Emolga that is. We finished our meal and politely excused ourselves from the dining room.

It seemed as if right when we exited the room that everyone began socializing and the halls were echoing the life of their friendships. While we were trudging back to our room defeated and hurt.

Although I felt the sting of everyone's cold shoulders, Snivy seemed to take most of the blow for it. She had so much potential but I was bringing her down. Truth was that if Snivy left me and joined another team she would be better off.

But I knew that Snivy wouldn't admit that and would stand by me no matter what. Did I really deserve such a good friend? If I were as good a friend as she was, then I'd let her live her own dreams.

We arrived to our room and Snivy collapsed onto her hay bed as if someone had punched her in the gut. This made me feel like scum.

I sat down on my little tuft of hay and tried to start a conversation. I knew what I wanted to say and I had to force it out of my mouth.

"Snivy, you don't have to stay with me" I blurted out.

That made Snivy rapidly sit up and look back at me. "What are you talking about me?" Snivy asked shocked.

"Snivy, I can see how all their negative attitudes are hurting you" I pointed out.

"Yeah but-" Snivy tried to protest but I cut her off.

"You were so ready to be respected and admired and accepted...but I ruined that for you" I told her tears welling up in my eyes.

"Pipup..." Snivy muttered.

"If any other team offers you membership to their team, I won't stop you" I confessed. "You deserve so much better than this" I told her.

"I'm not leaving you" Snivy snapped.

"Snivy, I'm just bringing you down!" I argued.

"Piplup! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you! Sure we are facing hardships but we can't just quit because it's not going as planned! I may be hurting but I'd be hurting a whole lot more if you weren't here standing by my side!" Snivy shouted at me.

_Oh Snivy..._

"We started this team together and we will face all of this together" Snivy continued her ultimatum. "We are Team Burnt. We are going to be in between fire every now and then but we will survive!" Snivy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right" I responded. "We can do anything together" I agreed feeling the confidence returning to me. "Sorry for feeling weak, but that won't happen again" I promised.

"That's the spirit" Snivy smiled.

"I won't question our team ever again" I confirmed.

"Tomorrow always holds a brighter day" Snivy reassured me. "Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is our first offical day" Snivy pointed out.

I guess we had been more tired than we had thought. As soon as we both lied down and said goodnight, we both felt rock hard into a world of slumber. I wish it could have stayed as peaceful as it hard started out.

_What? What's going on?_

I woke up and I was in the middle of the sky, just floating.

_How am I not falling? Wait! This has to be a dream!_

"Oh it's more than a dream" a voice called out to me.

"What? Who is there?" I shouted looking around seeing nobody.

"Your adventure is just beginning" the voice said again.

"Adventure? What adventure?" I questioned still confused.

"My power is fading! Please just heed these last words that I have to say to you!" the voice exclaimed in a frantic voice.

"I'm listening" I agreed.

"Don't let your partner go to the peak of the glaciers" she warned me.

"What? Glaciers? What glaciers? My partner? Snivy?" I asked panicked.

"Don't forget those words!" the voice said as it faded away and I could their presence gone.

"What? Please tell me more!" I shouted. "Come back!" I yelled.

That's when I started falling fast and hard. I could feel the ground getting close and I knew that this would be the end of me. But instead of crashing into a horrible death into the ground, I woke up back in our room at the tower.

I looked around and saw Snivy sleeping soundly. That somehow brought me some sort of comfort. I let out a sigh of relief and lied back down in my bed.

_That voice? Who was he? And what were those glaciers he spoke of? What the hell is up there that Snivy can't see? Can I just have one moment of peace for once? _


	4. Chapter 4: Turns

**Chapter 4: Turns**

I couldn't sleep after that dream because I kept pondering over it over and over again. I spent the rest of the dawn tossing and turning. Finally Snivy awoke and broke the silence in the walls of our room.

"Good morning, Piplup" Snivy greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey" I replied meekly.

"What's wrong?" Snivy asked.

"You see...I had a very strange dream" I answered reluctantly.

"And?" Snivy questioned. "I had a dream that I was made of cheese before" Snivy chuckled.

"But this dream...was strange in a creepy kind of way" I explained.

"Oh...those are bad" Snivy said apologetically. "What happened in the dream?" she asked.

"A voice called to me and it sounded like he knew me" I replied.

"Is that all?" Snivy asked.

"No. He told me that it is important to not let you go to the glaciers" I answered.

"Wow...that does sound off" Snivy stated surprised.

"But I don't know what glaciers he means" I told.

"Neither do I" Snivy reassured me. "Why would I go to a glacier anyways?" she questioned.

"That's the mystery" I told her. "Like we needed more mystery in our situation" I groaned.

That's when we heard a knock at the door.

"We'll discuss this more later" she told me as she answered the door.

"Rise and shine!" Emolga cheered happily. "It's time to begin your training" Emolga told us.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" Snivy exclaimed gleefully.

"Let's get to it" I agreed.

"Then off to the training center" Emolga announced. "I'll be your mentor" he told us.

"Great" Snivy stated smiling.

"What luck. So far nothing but terrible things have happened to us here" I pointed out.

"Well it wasn't so much as luck as no one else volunteering to mentor you" Emolga laughed.

"Well that's uplifting" I stated sarcastically.

"Emolga, you really don't have a censor do you" Snivy sighed.

"Nope! It's a blessing and curse" Emolga giggled.

We made it to the training center to find it half-empty.

"Did we really scare off that many people?" I questioned.

"No, a lot of teams are on rescue missions at the moment" Emolga stated.

"Then how is it decided who stays?" Snivy asked.

"The rescue team who is the best for the job is chosen and sent off" Emolga answered.

"By who?" I asked reluctantly.

"Jynx handles the minor cases, the trainers approve the intermediate cases and the high level cases are on Noctowl's level" Emolga explained.

"Great, our number one fan" I complained.

"Let's just focus on training today" Snivy told me.

"Fine" I replied.

_Noctowl probably won't let us in on any good rescues at all!_

"I guess we will start off with a basic exercise of agility" Emolga told us.

"Sounds good" Snivy agreed.

"That's fine with me" I answered.

"Then follow me!" Emolga exclaimed in his perky tone.

_Maybe Emolga isn't unpopular for being friends with us but just being a little too much on the optimistic side. _

Emolga led us to an area where three Bayleef surrounding a fairly large circle that looked like it indicated where one would stand if they were training in this exercise.

"Alright, here's how this works. Bayleef will fire rapid Razor Leaf attacks at you and you must doge them all" Emolga explained making it sound like something that was easy.

"All three of them at once?" I asked shocked.

"No, silly idiot" Emolga insulted me still keeping his smile and perk. "Every round a Bayleef will be added until all three are firing, but some of the best members can't even beat that" Emolga explained.

"I'll go first, I guess" Snivy volunteered.

"Stand in the circle and be sure not to step out of it" Emolga added.

"Got it" Snivy answered her turning determined and serious.

"Go!" Emolga commanded.

The first Bayleef began rapidly letting loose a dozen leaves at a time that looked sharper than any other weapon I had ever seen.

Snivy began doding but she didn't look so good. She was dodging but it was obvious that she lacked proper technique and training. Without that, eventually she slipped up and got hit once. That one hit threw her off and she was barraged by all the leaves.

"Stop!" Emolga ordered and Bayleef followed.

"Well that's hard" Snivy stated wearily standing up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I will be" Snivy answered stepping out of the circle.

"Piplup you're up" Emolga notified me.

"Here goes nothing" I answered stepping into the circle of pain.

"Go!" Emolga commanded.

The leaves let loose and I dodged as sloppily as Snivy had done, if not worse. I'm pretty sure that I didn't last half as long as she had either. I was down too in a matter of minutes.

"That's a lot harder than it looks" I told them standing up after Emolga had stopped Bayleef in the middle of pelting me with leaves.

"Now watch me and learn" Emolga told us as he stepped into the circle. "Go!" Emolga shouted and all three of the grass type Pokemon obeyed.

Emolga surprised us at how amazing he was at this. He dodged every single one of their leaves perfectly and precisely. It was like he had been born to do this. Snivy and I were jaw dropped at this display of pure skill.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

That's when a tornado of leaves engulfed Emolga and he was sent crashing down into the floor.

"Emolga!" Snivy and I screamed panicked running onto the circle.

"Owch...I'm fine, just a little beat up" Emolga reassured.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" I called out to the Pokemon who had attacked Emolga.

"He could've been seriously hurt!" Snivy snapped.

"Clearly you don't know who you are talking to, otherwise you wouldn't be so snippy" the voice stated. "I am Sceptile of Team Strike" he announced.

"You should be on Team Jerk" I retorted.

"What? How dare you?" another voice shouted.

"Show some respect!" a different voice snapped.

"These are my teammates, Weavile and Electevire" Sceptile introduced.

"Now you see us! Bow down before us!" they said in unison.

"I don't see much" I commented.

I could see the anger flicker across their eyes as I refused to show them any sort of respect.

"Aw, did I make the big bullies angry?" I asked sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Electivire shouted as he took a step forward.

"Don't" Weavile warned as she gestured to Lucario who was watching from afar.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Emolga groaned sadly.

That made me gasp as in the brief time that I had known Emolga, I had never seen him upset. I honestly did not think it was possible to get him angry or sad.

"The weak are meant to be picked on by the strong" Sceptile stated.

"Well that's horrid" Snivy commented.

"The weak would think that" Weavile replied.

"That's pretty cowardly" I commented.

"What?" all three of them gasp.

"You gain pride from picking on the weak, that's coward talk" I explained impolitely.

"Careful, they are a powerful and well-respected rescue team" Snivy warned me.

"Your weak friend is right" Weavile threatened as she displayed her claws in an attempt to frighten us.

"Look, you can't do anything with Lucario around, so just make your departure" I told them.

"He's right" Sceptile conceded which shocked everyone.

"Boss, you really can't be agreeing with this twerp, right?" Electivire gasped.

"We can do what we please" Weavile reminded.

"Yes, but we also don't want to get a bad reputation nor kicked out of the tower" Sceptile explained. "Just know know that when we go head-to-head, and we will, that I'm taking you down" he said narrowing his eyes angrily at me.

"Better bring your best" I retorted glaring back at him.

"Let's go. We are done here" Sceptile stated as he walked away and his team followed.

"Phew" Snivy sighed.

"That was almost really bad" Emolga sighed along.

"It's not over with those clowns" I reminded them.

"How were you able to stand up to them so easily?" Emolga questioned surprised.

"I don't know really" I answered.

"Most rescue teams want to pee themselves in their presence" Emolga stated shamefully. "But not you. You gave back everything they shot out at you" Emolga said amazed.

"You really are a great Pokemon" Snivy said smiling.

"I couldn't just let him treat us that way without at least giving it back to him" I esplained.

"Thank you for standing up for me" Emolga thanked.

"No need. I would've done it for any of my friends" I said then stopping to think about what I just said.

_ Friends? Was Emolga now my friend too? I guess he was. I protected him from bullies like in typical cliché fashion. The bond I feel between us does indeed feel like one of my friendship. Wow, now I have two friends. Why does it feel so odd saying that? Could it be my memories nudging at me? Oh well, that's something to figure out later. _

"Alright, now" Emolga called to us. "Let's finish our training for today" Emolga told us.

"Right" Snivy agreed. "Ready, Piplup?" Snivy asked teasingly.

"Yeah" I answered.

_We will have to train hard with everyone that's against us. _

We spent the rest of the afternoon training hard with Emolga. By the time that dinner came around, the three of us were exhausted and starving.

Snivy and I wolfed down our dinner rapidly in order to avoid the cold shoulders that the entire rescue tower members were giving us. We fled to our room as soon as we finished eating. Of course, we were still feeling down about how everyone was treating us.

The next three days were the exact same thing: train, eat, sleep. We didn't do anything aside from that routine. We were heading up to meet Emolga the fourth day at the training center when we were stopped.

"Hey! Team Burnt!" a familiar feminine voice called out behind us.

"Good morning, Jynx" Snivy greeted being her usual social self.

"Good morning" I followed along with the greeting.

"Good morning to you too" Jynx smiled. "I just love manners and high class behavior" she giggled.

"Oh boy" I groaned.

"Anyways, I came here to send you off on your first rescue" Jynx told us.

"Really?" Snivy gasped.

"Wow! That's great!" I exclaimed excited.

"Yes, but since it is your first we shall send an experienced team to tag along with you and show you the ropes" Jynx explained.

"Whatever, that's still great news" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it truly is! I've been dying to get out on the rescue field!" Snivy shouted.

"Then today is your lucky day" Jynx told us. "Now the rescue team that will be accompanying you has already been informed of this and is waiting for you outside the tower" she finished.

"We will head their immediately" Snivy blurted out.

"Let's go" I stated.

"Run along now" Jynx told us as she began walking away but we had already been racing up the stairs to meet with the team and get going.

We quickly made our way out to find three Pokemon standing in front of the rescue tower discussing things until they saw us. That's when they went silent.

_Don't tell me they're going to treat us like crap too. _

"Hello there, we're Team Burnt" Snivy greeted breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Vaporeon, the leader of Team Hydro" Vaporeon returned the greeting reluctantly.

"Azumarill here" another Pokemon followed just as awkward.

"Lotad is my name" the last Pokemon introduced even more awkward than before.

"I'm Snivy and this is Piplup" Snivy introduced optimistcally.

"Look, if you're going to treat us like the rest of the rescue force members then we might as well not go on this mission at all!" I interjected in rage.

This earned me shocked expressions and gasps from Team Hydro.

"See? He is crazy!" Azumarill exclaimed in an accusing tone.

"He does have an anger problem" Lotad added.

"Well I never!" Vaporeon huffed.

_Damnit!_

"Look I'm-" I tried to apologize but they weren't having any of it.

"We were the only team who would take you on a mission but only as a favor to Jynx because she wanted to get you out in the field" Vaporeon informed us.

"But that's off" Lotad told us.

"We're off on the mission and you can stay here" Azumarill agreed with her team.

"But..." Snivy tried to speak up but then she dropped her head defeated.

"No! Please!" I protested but they were rushing off away from us. "Just...please..." I muttered in frustration.

"I'm just gonna go to bed" Snivy told me dejected as she trudged back into the building.

"Why did I have to go opening my mouth?" I groaned.

I began walking down the road that led from the rescue tower towards Coco Village. The village was full of life and that's what I was looking to get away from right now.

I came up to a sign that read directions: "South to Orange Beach. West to Overgrown Forest".

I did not want to end up at the forest where I was found unconciouss right now so I decided to take a trip to the beach. From what I had heard the view was supposed to be spectacular.

_Another failure and it's my fault again. Snivy would be better without me. _

I made my way down the road and in about five minutes I was at the beach and the rumors had been true. The beach was absolutely gorgeous, just the kind of thing I needed to relax. So I sat down on the pale and warm sand.

_Maybe I should just go. Snivy would find someone better than me to continue this business with. Maybe Emolga and his team would let Snivy join their team. That'd be great. _

"..." I heard a faint voice calling out from a distance but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hello?" I called out scanning my surroundings.

"Please..." the voice said slightly above a whisper.

"What?" I questioned looking towards the source of the faint noise which seemed to be coming from down the shore.

"Help" the voice said in actual audible sound.

"Help!" I exclaimed as I finally processed what was going and saw the source of the voice. It was a Pokemon badly damaged lying down on the shore.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! I'm going to get you help!" I reassured him with my own voice bursting through with emotions of panic.

"Please..." he said his voice trailing off. He was blacking out fast.

"Stay with me!" I exclaimed as I tried to pick him up but it was useless. Our bodies were about the same but I didn't have the strength to carry him in my own arms. But that's when an idea hit me.

I shoved him onto my back and I was finally able to carry him sort of. His feet drug a big behind me and we were moving somewhat slowly but at least we were moving now.

"What's your name?" I asked him trying to keep him with me.

"Cyn..." he tried to tell me.

"Come on! Answer me!" I shouted still trudging up the path.

"Cynd...aquil..." he said breathing harder.

Cyndaquil?" I questioned.

"Ye...s" he answered weakly.

"Com on! Tell me more! Stay awake!" I begged.

"Can't..." he answered fading away.

"No! Please! Don't!" I begged him as I continued forward.

"Sorr..." he trailed off and I felt his body go limp.

That sent chills and a wave of painful deja vu running through my body. That's when images of faces I didn't know and places I didn't know began flooding my mind.

_Huh? What? Who? Where? I can't._

It was too much going on at once for me to handle. The flashes of memories were bombarding my mind with confusion and panic that I couldn't make any sense of. All while trying to move forward with a dying Pokemon on my back.

"Stop!" I pleaded. I could feel the tears of frustration and anger going down my face.

But the memories didn't stop and I was being pulled down into darkness.

"No! Please! I have to get help!" I cried out.

To no avail, soon I collapsed on the floor. The blackness pulling me down closer and I could feel all of my senses fading away from me.

"Cyndaquil...live..." I tried to scream but they came out as whispers. "Snivy...I'm sorry..." I apologized and surrendered in to the darkness. I was down.


	5. Chapter 5: Scares

**Chapter 5: Scares**

**Snivy**

I had taken a few hours to cool off and blow off the steam that I had been holding in with a restful nap. I knew Piplup was just frustrated with all the obstacles we had been unjustly facing all of our rescue career. It wasn't fair for me to keep a grudge. So I decided to forgive him and move on.

I left the room and headed upstairs to find Piplup to get a chance to talk to him. That's when I saw Jynx and decided to ask her if she knew where Piplup had gone off to.

"Hey Jynx, do you know where-" I tried to ask her but she turned around sharply at the sound of my voice and gave me a shocked look and a gasp.

"Snivy!" Jynx yelled as she dashed over to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you? Where have you been?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, Jynx. I've been in my room this entire time" I answered confused. "What's going on? Why are you so shaken up?" I questioned.

"It's Piplup" Jynx told me.

"What about him?" I asked worried.

"He's in the hospital" she told me slowly.

"What? Why?" I asked sharply.

"We don't know. He was found collapsed on the floor on the road to Coco Village with another Pokemon who has been badly injured" Jynx explained trying to keep me calm.

"Oh no! Is he okay?" I asked again panicked.

"He was found shivering intensely and struggling to breathe" Jynx answered reluctantly.

"That's not okay!" I exclaimed. "I have to go see him!" I shouted dashing passed Jynx.

I shoved passed everyone in the guild, earning me looks of disgust and anger. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I could see with my own eyes that Piplup would be fine. That he was breathing and living and would stay that way. What would I do without him?

I was pushing my small legs as fast as I could but it didn't seem like I could get there fast enough. It felt like one of those dreams where your destination keeps moving farther and farther away from you. So that way you could never reach it but are always running and trying.

It seemed like an eternity but I finally made it to the clinic. I shoved the doors open to see Blissey at the front counter where she always was ready to greet those in need.

Blissey didn't even wait for me to say anything, she knew why I was here. I was the only person who would come to see Piplup. She pointed me to the room all the way down the hall on the far left.

I continued to push my small feet as I reached the final strides of my sprint to my closest friend's room in the hospital.

I entered the room and saw Piplup lying down on the bed covered in a blanket. We looked the same way as he did when I found him that one fateful day in the forest. The only difference was that he wasn't severely injured but the facial expression he wore was one of grief and pain.

_Oh how I wish I could soothe that pain that is tearing you apart on the inside. _

"...Snivy?" Piplup's voice was soft and faint. It was as if he had the plea in my mind.

"Piplup? You're alive! I'm so relieved!" I exclaimed and I was finally able to breathe.

"I was never gone" he reassured me with a chuckle.

**Piplup**

I was conscious but my senses weren't. I knew that I was alive but I couldn't get my body to respond to the commands my brain was giving. It was like the first time I was knocked out.

For awhile it was just me existing there but that's when I felt a wave. A wave of energy that was positive and good and familiar. I could feel Snivy in the room and that was enough motivation for me to force myself awake. Somehow I was able to do just that.

"...Snivy?" I questioned with whatever energy I was able to put forth.

"Piplup? You're alive! I'm so relieved!" she exclaimed and her expression changed from ghost-like to the bright face I had come to know.

"I was never gone" I told her jokingly.

"You had me worried sick" she told me with a playful smile on her face.

"Well you can calm down now" I replied.

"Look about Team Hydro, I'm sorry for running off on you like that" Snivy apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize" I cut her off. "I'm the one who had the outburst and I cost us our first case" I apologized. "I need to get better at this" I finished.

"Let's just say that we both messed up and are okay now" Snivy told me with a light chuckle.

"Sounds good to me" I agreed.

"So...what happened?" Snivy asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned not understanding.

"What happened? Why are you in the hospital?" Snivy clarified.

"Oh...yeah" I answered when it all came back to me. "I was helping this beaten down Pokemon, Cyndaquil, and I passed out" I told her.

"Why did you pass out?" Snivy asked.

"Because...when Cyndaquil was on my back struggling to keep breathing it brought back horrible vibes of deja vu" I explained reluctantly.

"So you did remember something?" Snivy asked carefully.

"I can see these blurry images that were hitting me all at once when the feeling of remembrance came over me but I can't make sense of them. Too much of a mess going on with my mind right now" I answered.

"Well, what matters is that you're okay" Snivy reassured me.

"No, it's not the only thing that matters" I told her as I got out of bed. That was clearly a bad choice because as soon as I got on my feet my legs weren't cooperating. I almost fell flat on my face but I forced myself to get it together.

"Piplup, take it easy" Snivy told me sharply.

"No, not until I know for sure that Cyndaquil is okay" I argued as I wearily walked down the hallway of the clinic.

"Well calm down, we will find out where he is and make sure he's fine" Snivy reassured me as she stood on my right ready to catch me if I fall.

"Alright" I answered but on the inside I was lying. For some reason I wanted nothing more than to run down the hallway and find Cyndaquil. It was as if he was still on my back slowly fading away from me.

"Blissey, where's Cyndauil?" Snivy asked once we reached the front desk.

"You mean the Pokemon we found with Piplup?" Blissey returned.

"Yes" I answered.

"He is at the very end of the hallway here on the left" Blissey answered gesturing with her arms.

"Let's go" I stated and we went.

With Snivy's help, I was able to move at a quick pace without completely falling over and hurting myself physically. I wasn't hurt on my body but boy was my mind tuckered out. It felt like I had been bashed in the head with a rock for three hours. It was hard to even get my thoughts straight.

We entered the room and I saw Cyndaquil lying down on a bed similar to how I had been not too long ago. What brought me relief was that his chest was moving up and down as oxygen continued to flow through his body steadily. His life finally allowed me to rest.

_He's okay, thank goodness. _

"See? He is okay" Snivy pointed out. "I'll bet you that all he needs is some rest and he'll be good as new" Snivy reassured me.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right" I agreed still relaxing.

"I'll go talk to Blissey and see how long it will be until he will wake up" Snivy told me as she left the room.

"Alright" I called out after her.

_Why am I so worried about you? It could just be common concern for the life of another but I shouldn't be this bothered by someone's condition of health. Mostly because I've only known you for a few seconds and we hardly talked. It doesn't make sense. Then again, when has my life ever made sense. In between my memories and my current life as a Pokemon, it doesn't seem like I've had the easiest run on the course of life. _

I continued to look upon Cyndaquil's battered body and it seemed like he had gotten into one rough fight. It was clear that he had been badly beaten at that.

_Was this really what I looked like when Snivy found me? _

"Blissey told me that it's not definite when he will wake up but we can come check up on him whenever we wish" Snivy told me as she entered the room again.

"Alright, sounds good" I agreed. That's when I stood beside Cyndaquil's bed and looked down at him with a face of sympathy and awe. "Did I look this bad?" I asked.

"You looked worse, honestly" Snivy answered.

"Well that means he probably won't take as long to wake up" I said smiling ever so lightly at that happy thought.

"I'm sure we will be able to talk to him soon" Snivy told me.

"Please wake up soon" I said talking to Cyndaquil.

Snivy and I then left the clinic hoping to come back soon to see Cyndaquil with his eyes open and his mind awake as well. We made our way back to the rescue tower and had to explain to Jynx all the events that transpired within the day.

Surprisingly enough she wasn't mad at us and she told me that there was no reason to get the chief involved with the entire scandal. She told us to take the rest of the day off to recover from the events of today. Tomorrow she would have another rescue team to take us out on our first official case. That had brightened up Snivy so much to hear.

We spent the rest of the day talking to Emolga and catching him up on all the events of the day. Snivy and Emolga did some more training but they didn't allow me to. I'm glad because I wasn't up to it either. That's what we did and we ended our day with our usual fast pace dinner then fleeting to our room to escape the chill of all the cold shoulder's we still receive.

"Can you believe it? We got another chance and so easily!" Snivy exclaimed excitedly. "I just can't wait!" she continued to shout in our room as she hopped up and down.

"I promise to keep all my comments to myself" I reassured her jokingly.

"Just behave yourself" Snivy told me.

"Yeah, I will" I responded.

"Hey, Piplup?" Snivy called out to me.

"Yeah, Snivy?" I returned.

"Have you realized how important Cyndaquil is? I have" Snivy said to me.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked unable to comprehend the question.

"I've been pondering this over all day and I think that he might have some sort of connection to you and your past" Snivy explained.

"What? How do you figure that?" I questioned shocked.

"Well he was found in similar condition to yours and in the same fashion that you were found as well. It's only safe to assume that he might've suffered the same fate that you had" Snivy told me.

"Wow...you think so?" I asked to make sure I was understanding.

"Yes. He might be able to tell us things about your past that we otherwise would not have known" Snivy pointed out.

"I hadn't thought of that" I stated.

"Yes, he might have answers like how he ended up with all those wounds and if he knows who your human self is" Snivy told me.

"That would be great" I agreed.

"But then there's one set back" Snivy stated.

"Which is?" I asked.

"If indeed this Pokemon suffered the same hardships that you did then it's safe to also assume that he might end up with the same problem you face" Snivy pointed out.

"What of my many problems might Cyndaquil share with me?" I asked not understanding.

"Memory loss" Snivy pointed out.

"That's true, if he is the same as me he could end up the same as me in that sense too" I sighed. "Then we would still be stuck in the dark as we are now" I groaned.

"But there's still a chance he might retain his memory" Snivy pointed out trying to keep me upbeat. "We won't know for sure until he wakes and that won't be for at least a few days" Snivy assured me.

"Yeah you're right. We'll just have to wait" I stated.

"And try to keep our minds off of it as much as possible" Snivy added.

"Yeah, you're right as always" I replied.

"Well we'd better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us" Snivy reminded me.

"Totally" I agreed.

Snivy fell asleep easily without any hold backs. But I was kind of nervous to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have a weird dream again. If it did then maybe it could clear up what this whole deal with the glaciers and Snivy means.

I ended up falling asleep from exhaustion and wasn't able to question whether or not to go to sleep. My mind was tired so it decided to take a rest.

That's when my dream started but it wasn't the same dream as before. First of all I wasn't in the sky floating pleasantly. I was running through the jungle, the exact same one as when Snivy and I took our qualifier.

I continued running but suddenly I hit something hard. It was this invisible wall that wouldn't allow me to keep going on further. I tried to head back the way I came but another invisible wall held me captive. I continued hitting more walls until I realized that I was in trapped in a cubed shaped prison of invisible walls.

_What's going on? _

"Piplup!" I heard Snivy's voice shriek.

That caught me off guard and it caused my heart to nearly leap out of my small chest. I was looking around to find the source of the voice: Snivy. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Piplup! Help! Make it stop!" I heard Snivy pleading for her life. She continued screaming in pain and fear. It sounded like she was being violently tortured.

I covered my ears but I couldn't block out her voice. It was horrible to hear such horrid noises coming from a Pokemon you cared so much. But I couldn't find a way to make it stop. All these horrible images of Snivy's pain kept popping up in my imagination.

"Make it stop!" I pleaded tears streaming down my face. That's when I decided to try and run again but I slammed into the invisible wall again.

_No! I have to get out and save Snivy! She's not going to die!]_

I couldn't bring myself to speak those thoughts, the screaming was getting louder and then something else happened.

I began to hear Emolga's voice joining in the painful shrieks. This only added more to my discomfort and strife. Then Jynx's voice was heard too and then voices of other Pokemon from around the rescue tower. All I could hear were the murderous shrieks of Pokemon that I saw everyday.

"No!" I shouted as I fell to my knees tightly pressing my flippers against my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much to bare.

That's when it got worse. Everything soon faded to black and it was nothing me floating in black empty space with dozens of bloody shrieks being heard all around me.

_No! Please! Make it stop! Snivy! Emolga! Jynx! I'm sorry...I can't save you now..._

That's when a sting of pain brought me back to the surface of the real world and out of the psychotic torture show that had become my nightmare.

"It's okay! You're awake now" Snivy reassured me as she brought in the long green vines that extended from her body back into her body.

"What? What happened?" I questioned breathing, sweating and crying heavily.

"Out of nowhere you began screaming horribly in your sleep" Snivy explained to me. "It was like your being killed and you were just screaming bloody murder. I never heard such a frightening thing" she told me.

"Oh, sorry. I was having a dreadful nightmare" I told her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Do you wanna talk about it?" Snivy asked me.

"No, I think I'll be fine now" I reassured her sound unsure myself.

"Alright, well goodnight" Snivy said lying back down.

"Hey Snviy, I have a question" I told her.

"Yes?" she questioned her eyes still closed.

"Why were your vines out?" I asked lying down.

"I tried waking you up on my own but I had to resort to using Vine Whip to waking you up from your nightmare" Snivy explained apologetically.

"No, you did me a favor" I explained. "Goodnight" I said turning to face the wall.

"Goodnight" Snivy told me as she swiftly fell asleep.

_I really don't want to experience that nightmare again but I can't be tired for tomorrow. I have to get some sort of rest. Here's to nothing. _

With that last thought ringing inside of my head, I fell asleep.


End file.
